hotgluefandomcom-20200215-history
Katawa Meido
Disability Maids The story features the lives of five very unique maids from various parts of the world, brought together under one roof. Story takes place on >Pen Island penislandthatsthejoke.png Who is the master? Cirn0 13:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Possible Nationalities Emphasis on poor nations. * Mexican (South American) * Indian * Filipino * Thai (Indo-China) * Bosnian and/or Serbian (Yugoslavia) * Russian Possible Disabilities * ABSOLUTELY NORMAL WOMAN ON THE OUTSIDE, BUT SHE HAS A PENIS AND HAS A COMPLEX ABOUT IT. * Twins or more. Examples: ** Quintuplet Sisters *** You never see two/many/them all in the same place at once. *** Trouble remembering names and recognizing them from each other? *** Aspergers? ** Siamese Twins ** Trap/Tomboy Twin Combo *** They think they are the opposite gender? *** Tomboy could wear a nice butler suit. * East European with Peg-Leg ** Lost leg during a war. MOE MOE TRAITS * Drills * Dark skin (not nigger/brown) * Trap * Tomboy * Peg-leg * Eye patch * Frills ' Namir Ali Razmara'; born in a small village in the Esfahan province in modern day Iran. Her father was killed during Iran–Iraq War while her mother was still pregnant with Namir.After Namir was born she and her mother moved to Bushehr in South Western Iran to live with their relatives. Namir always had prominent Azeri physical traits even since birth, deep blue eyes and sandy blond hair. During the 2003 invasion of Iraq, anti-Western fervor was at its peak, as a result Namir became a target for violence by local youth. While on her way home from school she was attacked by a group of young boys who splashed acid in her eyes and beat her sticks, the acid caused Namir to go blind in both eyes. She became reclusive as a result of the attack and began to hate her native Iran and her Islamic upbringing. She ran away from home and escaped aboard a shipping vessel at the age of 18. Álma Subašić; No one can say they suffered more than her during the Bosnian War during 1992 to 1995. Her father is unknown as her mother was a victim of a gang raping during the first few days of armed conflict. Alma's mother was found unconscious laying in a field and brought to a local hospital where we was pronounced comatose and put on life support. Months later it was discovered that Alma's mother was pregnant, Caesarean section was perform which resulted in the successful delivery of Alma, her mother died shortly after due to infection. Alma was given to a local orphanage, months later a stray motor round ripped through the wall of the orphanage's nursery killing eight children and wounding five others. Alma lost her right arm as a result and permanent scaring to her face. After the end of armed conflict in Bosnia she was adopted by a German family and moved to Munster, Germany. While growing up she became fascinated with the history of Germany and it's Nationalist past, in turn it radicalized her. She left home at age seventeen. spritan i spent six hours on this i am fucking slwo